How a King must die
by God's Tears
Summary: Un Roi incapable de protéger sa population n'est pas un Roi.


Je m'excuse pour les fautes. Je viendrai les corriger dès que possible.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **HOW A KING MUST DIE**

* * *

La première fois qu'il avait vu Erza, le jeune Faust avait à peine huit ans. Il ne gardait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette époque mais il pouvait parfaitement se remémorer l'instant où il avait brusquement été séparé de sa mère. Des ravisseurs qui pensaient décrocher une bonne prime en le kidnappant. Par chance, une jeune rouquine au caractère bien trempé pour son âge avait collé une bonne raclée aux trois hommes grâce à son agilité et à sa ruse.

Peu de temps après cet incident, le Roi avait décidé de lui offrir une formation comme garde. Elle était orpheline. Personne ne l'attendait lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, venait la rassurer si elle avait fait un cauchemar ou la réconfortait lorsque sa peine était devenue trop grande. Elle était seule face à ses démons.

Gerald savait qu'elle était bien trop têtue pour avouer ses faiblesses et qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de les porter avec lui, un _avorton_. Alors à la place, toujours guidé par une gentillesse presque naïve, il lui avait offert un présent qui, il l'espérait, lui donnerait la force nécessaire pour braver les prochaines difficultés. Ce n'était rien, juste une vulgaire écharpe bien trop grande.

« _Merci_. »

Néanmoins, rien ne pouvait décrire le merveilleux sourire qu'elle lui adressa.

* * *

À ses onze ans, la mort de sa mère avait été déclaré. Il avait plu et les gouttes ricochaient sur ses épaules drapées d'une cape noire. Son menton tremblait pendant que les paroles du prête résonnait dans le jardin royal. Il se retenait de craquer devant toutes les personnes rassemblées autour du cercueil bordé de fleurs, surtout devant son père qui arborait un visage inexpressif.

« Tu dois être fort, pour elle. Alors tu ne peux pas pleurer. »

Placée à sa droite, l'apprentie Knightwalker tenait fermement sa petite main dans la sienne. La pression qu'elle exerçait était suffisante pour devenir une légère distraction. Elle aussi souffrait par cette perte. Tout le peuple la pleurait.

Mais Sa Majesté était celle la plus atteinte.

* * *

Il avait hérité du courage de sa mère et de la ténacité de son père.

Un père qui avait sombré dans la folie.

Douze ans était synonyme d'une toute nouvelle vie pour lui.

S'il avait pris la bonne décision en quittant sa contrée natale pour celle d'un monde parallèle qu'il lui était complètement inconnu ? Oui. Il allait sauver des milliers de vies et stopper les plans dévastateurs de son paternel. Le deuil l'avait rongé au point qu'il haïsse leur monde où la magie se volatilisait petit à petit, cette même magie qui aurait pu sauver sa mère s'il en avait davantage possédé.

Avait-il des regrets ? Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait envisagé.

Le visage remplit de douleur de sa plus jeune amie était gravé dans sa rétine. C'était assez pour le hanter durant son périple.

* * *

Proche des treize ans, Gerald rencontra une petite fille nommée Wendy. Elle était seule et perdue, avec les joues rouges sous les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses grands yeux. Il ne comprenait presque rien à ce qu'elle lui disait, tant ses pleurs étaient forts. De ses lointains souvenirs, il avait conscience du temps passé avec elle à parcourir le monde merveilleux qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il y avait eu des instants de pur bonheur, de doute et de peur, de fascination.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente la présence d'un Anima.

Garder auprès de lui Wendy était impossible. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas l'abandonner à son tour. Ses petites mains se cramponnaient à son haut si désespérément qu'il avait l'impression de la torturer en parlant.

Combien de larmes devaient-ils encore faire couler afin de poursuivre son but ?

* * *

C'était durant sa quinzième année que Faust se rendit compte que quelque chose tiraillait son esprit.

Fairy Tail était une guilde vraiment impressionnante, regorgeant de mages puissants. Ce n'était pas l'animation qui manquait par ici, ou même la joie de vivre. Là-bas, l'atmosphère était chaleureuse, conviviale. Pourtant, tandis que son regard étudiait le visage de la mage Erza Scarlett, le garçon ressentait de la mélancolie et une écrasante sensation de remords. Il se recula dans l'ombre du deuxième étage, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Comment allait-elle ? Avait-elle continué sa formation ? Avait-elle vécu ses premiers combats ?

Ressentait-elle de la haine envers lui ?

Désirait-elle le tuer pour sa trahison ?

L'idée fit se tordre son estomac ; Knightwalker était une personne qu'il appréciait, qu'il avait même admiré. Il ne désirait pas être l'objet de sa colère ou de son dégoût. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour elle était de réussir, de vaincre ses peurs. De marcher sur le chemin de la loyauté, de terrasser quiconque se dresserait sur son chemin avec dignité. Après tout, il avait assez côtoyé cette demoiselle pour savoir que sous ses airs froids, une bonté hors norme brûlait.

Pourquoi changerait-elle ?

* * *

Dix-sept ans.

Le temps passait vite, bien trop pour qu'il daigne prendre soin de lui. Son père créait de nouveaux animas, n'arrêtait jamais sa poursuite insensée vers un objectif dérisoire.

L'heure approchait. Bientôt arriverait le jour où il ne pourrait pas arrêter une catastrophe de survenir.

* * *

Voir le visage larmoyant d'Erza avait été une épreuve insurmontable, même s'il était au courant qu'elle n'était pas _sa_ Erza. Les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur ses joues lui rappelaient celles qu'avait versé Knightwalker lors de son départ.

Le pleurait-elle encore malgré ses dix-huit ans ?

* * *

 _Edolas_.

Comment toute une contrée pouvait sombrer ainsi dans le chaos ? Son père s'était perdu en chemin. Lui-même ne devait plus se reconnaître. Et Erza ? Erza avait tant changé.

Elle n'était plus la petite fille pleine de bravoure avec un regard braqué sur l'avenir. Non. Elle était devenue la femme la plus cruelle, la plus sanguinaire, de tout Edolas. Elle était la Chasseuse de Fées. Ses mains étaient teintées de carmin. Combien de vies avait-elle ôté ? Combien de batailles sanglantes avait-elle remporté pour la folie de son Roi ?

Le peuple attendait des sanctions adéquates. Le peuple réclamait justice.

À dix-neuf ans, le jeune homme qu'il était se retrouva propulsé sur le siège appartenant autrefois à son père – un père qui était en exil –. Le poids de la couronne sur sa tête était trop lourd. Et les responsabilités qui en découlaient ? Plus encore.

Tout était comme un rêve éveillé ; il n'arrivait pas à revenir dans le moule de cette vie de faux-semblants, là où les sourires les plus courtois révélaient des intentions bien moins douces. Se réfugier dans des bals hors de prix, serrer des mains de nobles dont il ne connaissaient pas le nom. Quoi ? Comment était-il censé agir ? Son inexpérience était son point faible. Comment ne pas être influençable dans ces cas-là ? Les demandes affluaient, les invitations coulaient. Toutes les contrées aspiraient à sa présence.

Mais dans ce monde de vipères, il savait – oui, il _savait_ – qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en _elle._

En Erza Knightwalker.

Cette guerrière aux nombreux péchés qui lui avait prêté sermon. Elle lui était loyale, comme avec son père. Et jamais il ne douterait de ça, même si elle était froide avec lui, même si la colère qui brûlait dans son cœur était capable d'incendier toute une salle. Parce que l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour de son cou était le seul signe dont il avait éperdument besoin.

* * *

Être Roi signifiait prendre des décisions. Il avait donc commencé petit lors de l'année de ses vingt ans. Ses troupes avaient besoin d'être réorganisées, triées, afin d'être certain qu'aucun n'avait en tête de commettre un régicide. Pour être franc, le jeune homme ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne les connaissait pas. La tâche avait donc été attribué à celle qui était en quelque sorte sa main droite – même si l'idée lui déplaisait, comme elle lui avait rapidement fait comprendre sous une suite de mots crus –.

« Vous devriez recruter quelqu'un pour la quatrième division. »

C'était le rapport qu'elle lui avait fourni lors de cette dure journée. Il s'était renseigné concernant la première, la deuxième et la troisième unité. Elle lui avait expliqué – d'un ton bourru – que vérifier autant de soldats en un seul jour était impossible. Il devra donc patienter et rester prudent.

« Tu vois une personne en particulier pour ce poste ? »

* * *

Face à son miroir, avec les sourcils froncés, Gerald ne comprenait pas. Voilà depuis deux ans qu'il était Roi. En deux ans, il avait essuyé un nombre incalculable de compliments visant à l'intriguer, voire même le séduire. Ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas spécialement laid, pas vrai ? Donc où était le problème ? Pourquoi son premier commandant avait l'air d'avoir plus d'intérêt pour leur nouvelle recrue, Simon ?

Sa plume griffonnait presque furieusement le papier. Il en avait marre de tous ses documents. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette manière qu'avait Knightwalker de l'ignorer. Et, _bon Dieu_ , il rêvait de dire à ses conseillers d'aller se faire voir à chaque qu'il effleurait le sujet de son avenir.

Il gémit et sa tête frappa le bureau dans un bruit sourd.

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ? Son cerveau était en bouillie sous la chaleur accablante et son esprit était bien trop occupé par une tête rousse, au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail.

Peut-être était-ce à cause des muscles ? Simon en avait plus que lui. Ou la carrure ? Ouais, là aussi il le battait. L'intelligence ? Bon, il avouait qu'il était encore naïf. La capacité à établir une stratégie ? Non, il était plus doué – il le fallait bien, pas vrai ? –. Ou le sourire ? Le nouveau Capitaine de la quatrième division en avait un qui avait déstabilisé énormément de personnes. Ça avait fonctionné sur Erza ? _Vraiment_? Le teint cuivré sinon. Un petit air exotique faisait toujours son effet.

« Êtes-vous en train de vous reposer ? »

La voix railleuse de Knightwalker caressa ses tympans et il se redressa subitement. À aucun instant il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Non, répondit-il lentement. Je… réfléchissais. »

La guerrière fit mine de comprendre avec un léger hochement de tête.

Elle était toujours habillée de la même façon. Son armure deux pièces, ses bottes, les collants qui remontaient sur ses cuisses finement musclées et l'écharpe dont un pan caressait le ventre où une goutte de sueur glissa délicatement. Ses cheveux avaient un peu repoussés, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse les attacher en une petite queue de cheval – il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à les couper –.

« Donc vous réfléchissez en vous affalant sur votre bureau ? »

Son grognement fit frémir le coin des lèvres de la demoiselle. À quand remontait le dernier sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé ? Un vrai sourire, pas une moue narquoise. Il prit un moment pour y réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne son poing contre le bois. Il sursauta.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger mais j'ai un rapport à vous faire. Je ne compte pas rester toute la soirée dans votre bureau. »

Gerald bafouilla des excuses, un peu intimidé – à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être, même depuis leur enfance –.

Et si ce qui plaisait tant à Erza était l'assurance qu'avait Simon ?

* * *

Quelles sensations avait-il ressenti en embrassant le téméraire commandant de la première division ?

Au début, de la possessivité avec une pointe de jalousie. Ces étranges émotions l'avaient laissé pantois alors que Simon partageait un grand moment de complicité avec elle. Ensuite de la tendresse. Ses lèvres étaient pressées contre les siennes, presque amoureusement, pendant qu'il prenait en coupe son visage. De la faim, après, alors qu'elle lui retournait son baiser avec force, ses mains aux fins doigts agrippant ses cheveux ébouriffés. Une envie de plus, pendant que la friction de son corps contre le sien le rendait fou.

Et à la fin ? _Une cuisante douleur_.

Recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre n'était pas agréable, encore moins lorsqu'une gifle finissait par être plâtrée sur sa joue gauche avec une force conséquente.

« Imbécile de Roi ! »

Knightwalker s'en était allée, le visage rouge et en colère.

Son premier baiser, le jour de ses vingt-trois ans, s'était concrétisé avec une côte brisée et un sourire idiot pour plusieurs jours.

* * *

Lors de ses vingt-quatre ans, le jeune Roi connut les prémices d'une future guerre. Il se rappelait de la salle du Conseil pendant les préparatifs. Dehors la pluie tombait et l'orage grondait. Les paroles fusaient, vénéneuses, acerbes, peureuses. Il les écoutait, observait la carte étendue sur la table de marbre. Le temps s'écoulait, lentement, laissant entrevoir un nouveau chaos à l'horizon.

Edolas serait attaqué d'ici quelques semaines.

Et il était la cible principale.

« Je vous protégerai. »

La nuit était tombée mais il était resté là, cloué dans un profond mutisme. La salle pouvait s'éclairait brusquement avec la lumière d'un éclair. Les flammes des bougies vacillèrent sous le vent, faute de quelques fenêtres encore ouvertes. Knightwalker n'avait pas bougé. Elle était à la même place, debout, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Elle aurait pu être une statue si elle n'avait pas parlé.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois protéger. » souffla Gerald d'une voix rauque.

Ce conflit était inévitable. Des vies seraient massacrées.

« Vous n'avez pas d'héritiers ou de femme. En aucun cas la nation a besoin d'un Roi qui se sacrifie. »

Son visage aux traits tirés reflétait une grande fatigue.

« Je ne me sacrifie pas pour elle. Je _combats_ pour elle. »

C'était difficile de parler avec la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il avait envie de hurler, de jeter tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette maudite table par terre, d'exprimer la rage qui le consumait à petit feu. Combien de pertes seraient à déplorer parce qu'un souverain trop orgueilleux avait décidé d'une guerre ?

Knightwalker inspira.

« Si notre ennemi plis face à nous, nul doute que ce Seigneur vous provoquera en un duel singulier. »

Nouvelle inspiration, plus lente cette fois.

« Vous n'êtes pas de taille. »

Un faible sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Sa décision était prise depuis le début.

« Si je perds, cela signifiera que j'étais indigne de ce trône. »

D'un mouvement las, il quitta son siège et partit vers les lourdes portes en bois.

« Un Roi incapable de protéger sa population n'est pas un Roi. »

Il espérait juste qu'il serait encore en vie pour voir sa vingt-cinquième année.


End file.
